


A Thorny Situation

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: When 'Taps' Grainger, described by Goniff as 'the sod w'at was married to my mum', shows up making demands, it presents a thorny situation.





	A Thorny Situation

**Mansion - Common Room:** :

Goniff had read the note, his face increasingly grim, folded it and tucked it into his pocket. He played with the cards a bit, shuffling, reshuffling, then sighed heavily.

"Remember the Farrell brothers? W'en you all said if I was ever looking at trouble, I was to tell you, right upfront?"

His blue eyes slowly lifted from the cards to look around the table - Chief, Casino, Actor - his team mates, his friends, his brothers.

That got their attention, fast. Well, Goniff had admitted to having more than a few old enemies out there, and their activities on the team (and elsewhere) had probably added a few names to that list.

"Yeah? So what is it this time," Casino asked warily. With Goniff, you just never knew. Course, that was true of each of them; they each had a past, none too clean for any of them, and enemies had a way of piling up AND showing up out of the blue.

"The old sod w'at was married to my mum. 'Taps' Grainger. Seems 'e's 'eard I'm back in England, working a new angle; wants a meet." That came out reluctantly; it was obvious how little enthusiasm Goniff had for that idea. Well, he wasn't too enthusiastic about sharing this humiliation with the guys either, and most anything to do with Taps was bound to include a right good share of that, but they'd made him promise, after that mess with the Farrell's.

Even after he confided in the guys, that still left Garrison. He wouldn't want to tell the man, but he'd made promises there too.

Now, Gaida? Well, he was going to have to think on that. There were pros and cons to showing her that letter. Of course, he figured if he DID, any problem with Taps Grainger would probably be a thing of the past, especially if the man got stroppy with her, but he didn't like the idea of her settling his debts, not any kind. Though she didn't seem to think on it that way, still, he liked to keep things in balance, at least in his own mind.

"Aint heard you mention him much, just your mom and your aunt mostly. Kinda figured he might be dead. Any idea what he wants?" Chief asked, taking his turn shuffling the cards.

They'd heard enough, though, to know there was no love lost between the elder Grainger and Goniff. The elder Grainger, NOT Goniff's father. Goniff was of Redmond blood on his natural father's side, and didn't think any more highly of that than he would have being of Taps Grainger's loins. He figured his mum was the only decent family he could look to, his mum and his Aunt Moll, and he was pretty well right. Well, except for the new family he'd found here in Brandonshire, unexpected as that had been.

Goniff shrugged, "aint got a clue. Aint 'eard of 'im for years now. Mum finally 'ad enough of 'im and 'is ways; 'er and Aunt Moll got a flat together w'en I was maybe seventeen. Never mentioned 'im, never saw 'im, neither me nor them, less 'e came round wanting 'er to come back or needing money. 'Ad some friends warn 'im off a time or two; aint like 'e'd pay any nevermind to me telling 'im to leave them alone. Stopped showing up after awhile, least according the ears-and-eyes on the street. Paid the Lads good for that service, I did, ears and eyes AND fists; figured Mum wouldn't tell me, not wanting me to get into any trouble trying to stop 'im and 'is nonsense. Still, 'ad to do something to keep 'im from trying anything with the two of them, you know?"

"He didn't come to you for money?"

Goniff snorted, "not more'n fifty, sixty times. Why do you think I set up all those little 'idey-'oles around town? Made sure I never 'ad anything to speak of in any one place. Turned a corner more'n once and found myself flat on my face with 'is foot on the back of my neck, riffling my pockets, telling me it was 'is due. Showed up at my place a few times, sometimes just tossed the place and took w'at he found, sometimes found 'im waiting cause 'e couldn't find more than a few quid and figured 'e was owed more. Took more'n a few lumps from 'im til 'e decided I was a lost cause. 'Too spindly to 'old down a decent day job, too stupid and clumsy to even get the stealing right and make it profitable,' he mimicked the older man, voice and sneering face quite different from the one they were accustomed to.

Goniff shrugged, "suited me well enough; weren't like I was gonna change 'is mind, even if I'd wanted to, which I didn't. Didn't want to change 'is mind, didn't want to 'ave tea with the sod, just wanted 'im to leave me and Mum and Aunt Moll the ruddy 'ell alone."

Chief raised one questioning brow, and Goniff flushed. He and Chiefy understood each other perhaps too well.

"Well, yeah, thought about making sure 'e left us all alone, permanent like, but figured word would get back to Mum and she'd be right upset, least about it being me. So I didn't. Kept 'oping 'e'd piss off someone else enough, they'd take care of that little matter."

"So, what does he want now, any idea?" Actor asked.

Goniff shrugged in weary resignation, "same as always, I expect. Money, along with a reason to pile on some bruises."

The other men on the team looked at each other, determination building, but unsure just how to help. If they thought handing over some money would put an end to the matter, they had no problem arranging that. It just didn't seem likely.

"It's like a stray cat," Casino said, but only what they were all thinking, "feed em once, they're just gonna keep coming back."

Goniff looked up, frown on his face. "Aint nobody gonna be 'feeding' 'im one ruddy thing! Coming back?? 'Ell, 'e'll never go away, just keep standing at the bowl 'issing up at you! Washed that bugger outta my life a 'ell of a long time ago; 'e aint waltzing back in like 'e's a right to! Just figured you 'ad a right to know."

He resolutely turned his mind to the game in front of him. Subject closed. He'd only told them because they'd made him promise; he didn't expect them to go fixing things for him. Maybe some things just couldn't BE fixed. Now there was a dismal thought.

 

**Mansion - Garrison's Office:**

Craig Garrison puzzled over the letter he'd just opened. It was short, perhaps a little vague in its intent, what with the occasional cant and odd spelling, but it had certainly grabbed his interest. He lifted his eyes, staring at the ceiling, picturing the team gathered around the table playing cards, or maybe just Goniff there, with Chief at the chessboard and Actor in his chair, Chief maybe at the window. Thinking, thinking, tapping that letter against his open palm, considering what to do.

'Taps' Grainger. He'd never even heard the name before, not the first part anyway, though he'd heard some, more than enough really, about the man who'd been married to Goniff's mother. Somehow, the innuendos, veiled threats, hints of something that might keep the man from doing - what? It was all a little too unclear, but Garrison couldn't imagine anything good was in the offing.

He debated picking up the phone, talking to the redhead at the Cottage, but decided getting Meghada involved could get messy real fast. She had more than a few hot buttons and the one labeled 'Goniff' was the hottest one of the lot. No, best to get a better idea of what was going on first. He'd call in the heavy guns if it turned out to be necessary.

Now the question was, was he going to let Goniff know about the letter? He finally decided against that, at least not til he knew more about the elder Grainger's intent.

A phone call, some conversation with someone who he'd met before, someone Meghada said could be trusted with the trickier stuff, and he nodded firmly to himself. Now he'd just wait til he got confirmation that Grainger was going to be at the meeting place Garrison had just set up. Who knows when HQ would have orders for them again, and this would be best settled quickly if possible.

 

**Maude's Pub, London's East End:**

Garrison walked in at 9:45 in the morning, ignoring the Closed sign on the door. Maude gave him a close look, then nodded.

"Lieutenant. Set you up a table there, to the side. Shouldn't be any interruptions, not this time of day."

She poured him a cup of almost-coffee, then put a motherly hand on his shoulder. "You sure you don't want our Miss Rue 'andling this? 'As a right firm 'and with the out and outers, you know. A lot like 'er older sister."

"I know, Maude, but I'd like to avoid getting Meghada involved. Her losing her temper, that could get messier than I'd like. Besides, she handled our last little problem; it's my turn."

Maude snorted, "with that lad, it'll probably TAKE the two of you taking turns. 'Ope you know what you're taking on, the pair of you; a life-time job that's going to be. Other than our Peter, I'd say Goniff was one of the most trouble-bound lads I've known, though not always of his own making, I'll admit."

Garrison gave her a half-way grin of acknowledgement; yes, he imagined there was truth to all of that. Whether he and Meghada knew what they were taking on was perhaps debatable, but he didn't think either of them would be regretting much of anything. Though it did make him a little uncomfortable at how much Maude seemed to see, though she seemed to be undisturbed by any of it. And in some ways, what she'd been implying just wasn't true, at least, not the whole truth.

"And, Maude, he does the same for us. Me, Meghada, the other guys on the team. It doesn't go just one way."

She nodded, "aye, and that's the way it should be. Doesn't surprise me any; a lot like his mum, that one, looking out with a sharp eye for those 'e cares about. Just think it's more than time 'e 'ad someone doing the same for 'im; think you and Miss Rue will fit the bill just right."

She changed the subject, at least somewhat.

"This one you're meeting. You be careful with 'im, you 'ear me? Thinks with 'is fists, more often than not. While it makes no sense to brace you, you being an officer and all, if I remember 'im right, making sense is not what 'e's best at. Loses 'is temper if any tells 'im what 'e doesn't want to 'ear; seems to think a good pounding's gonna change the words or the thought behind them."

She hesitated, then firmed her lips to tell him what she was pretty sure HE didn't want to hear.

"I know you didn't want anyone else around to listen in, and I agreed to that. BUT, Goniff AND Miss Rue'd 'ave more than a few words to say if I let you get in over that pretty blond 'ead of yours. So, there's Cam Madison and a couple others waiting in the kitchen. Now, that's too far away for them to over'ear anything being said, but plenty close enough I start yelling, or they 'ear things start crashing, they can be in 'ere in a trice. And they know which side to be laying in on, no doubt about that."

Garrison flushed, and started to remonstrate with her, but she shook her head resolutely, lifing her hand as to block his words.

"No, now, I know you're no raw boy, but think on it. Neither is Goniff, and 'ere you are, trying to ease 'is way some. I'm just doing the same, so just, I believe the term is, 'suck it up', Lieutenant Garrison. It's done."

He snorted at that term from the pub owner, but was stopped from saying anything else by the opening of the pub door.

 

{"No, nothing like Goniff,"} Garrison thought, looking at the big, broad-shouldered dark-haired man coming through the door. Taps Grainger looked like he probably worked the docks, or perhaps the warehouses. {"Hell, could have been a boxer from the looks of him, that broken nose, and those scarred fists!"}

There certainly was nothing showing of the characteristics Goniff used to charm or bewilder or mislead the casual observer. This man laid it all out there, the surly look on his face, the belligerence in his stance. Even the way he walked into the room, over to the table, betrayed him - slightly hunched forward, fists clenched at his side. Never mind that totally false smile he was trying to put on his face, obviously having a great deal of trouble with that chore. {"Doubt he wears a smile often enough to know what it feels like."}

"Lieutenant Garrison? Figured it was bout time we met. Seems like yer putting my son to work, and I'm wondering just what I'm getting out of that? Think we need to discuss that, maybe come to terms."

There was no hesitation in the man's voice or on his face. Certainly nothing to lead anyone to think he realized just how ludicrous that whole line of thinking was.

{"Hell, even if Goniff WAS his son, which he isn't and which Grainger always CLAIMED he wasn't, Goniff's a grown man, not a teenager!"}. Garrison knew for a fact that Goniff had a few years on HIM, not that he always acted like it.

He forced a polite smile to his face, "actually, the US Military is putting Goniff to work, with Goniff's full agreement and consent. I'm simply the one he reports to. Any financial or other arrangements are between the Military and Goniff, and are of no concern to you."

He paused to take a sip at his cooling coffee. "Now, if that is ALL you wanted . . ."

"No, that's NOT all I bloody well wanted! I know my due, and I'm going to GET my due, whether it's from you, or that whelp of mine, or someone 'igher up! Now what do you say to that, Mr. Lieutenant High-And-Mighty Garrison??"

"I'd say you are going to be hard-pressed to do anything of the sort. You HAVE no 'due', no matter what you think."

Maude had to admit, the Yank Lieutenant was holding his own quite nicely, not seeming intimidated by the burly man's aggressive behavior, not resorting to harsh language or getting outwardly angry.

"Now, you just see 'ere . . .!!"

It was with a visible effort that Grainger regained control of his temper, and plastered an appeasing smile, or what he probably thought was a smile, onto his face. It seems he hadn't been expecting such a firm stance, and decided to backtrack and take another route.

"Let's be reasonable, Lieutenant. Now, my boy and I 'ave our differences, but that's no different than many father and son. And when I 'eard 'e was back in England, I knew 'e'd be right willing to 'elp 'is ole dad with getting relocated. Work's sparse around 'ere; think it's time I tried my luck elsewhere. But that takes blunt, which, unfortunately, I just don't 'ave. Now, if I could get me 'ands on enough of the ready, I'd be off and gone in a wink, I would. Doubt you or my boy'd 'ear from me for a goodly amount of time."

{"Did the bastard actually just wink at me???"}

Grainger motioned to Maude, standing behind the bar, "a pint, and no nonsense about it being outside a 'ours neither!"

Maude silently pulled down a pint, and walked over to set in front of the man, who ignored her except for putting the mug to his lips and taking a deep swallow. Obviously he had no intention of paying for the drink.

{"Probably thinks of that as 'his due' along with everything else!"} Garrison thought with disgust, making a note to reimburse Maude for that plus the coffee AND the meeting space.

"Now, thing is, the longer I'm around, the more people I most likely will run into, will tend to be talking to, catching up on old times, you know. And, could be some of that talk could be a little embarrassing to the boy, and, since you've taken 'im on, to you and yours too. Well, boys will be boys, of course; we all 'ave tales that could be told. Still, I 'ear the Yanks can be a little, uh, 'sensitive' about the innocent mischief a lad can get up to. Would 'ate for those YOU report to be 'earing more than they'd like, you know; could put all kinds of tangles in your way."

Garrison was just glad he'd developed an extremely good poker face over the years. Surely it wouldn't have helped matters if Grainger could read his sincere desire to beat the crap out of him! He considered, and surprisingly the other man waited patiently, as if expecting an answer to take some time.

It didn't take all that long for Garrison to make up his mind. Seems he had a hot button with Goniff's name on it too.

"I think I can see my way clear to help with your relocation difficulty. Just where were you thinking, and how expensive did you think it might be?"

"Well now, I 'adn't quite made up my mind, but could take a right tidy sum. Somewhere jobs might be a little more plentiful than around 'ere. An 'onest working man I am. Unlike that scamp of a son of mine, who tends to take the easy way more often than not, but I'm sure you know that. Even expect you're making good use of that, at least as far as he's capable. Still, with the war, can't be easy to getting really GOOD talent. If you're interested, for a bit extra, enough to cover lodging in my new place for a few months, might be able to point you to some really talented lads. None so frail as mine neither; gets that from his mum, you know."

It seemed that, even in the middle of trying to coerce funds, Grainger couldn't resist getting in a few good digs at Goniff. Garrison just smiled and nodded. There were a few German officers who would have recognized that smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you could. Give me a few hours, see what I can come up with. I'm sure I can make your relocation much easier, probably do something about the lodging as well. Perhaps here, tomorrow, this same time?"

Grainger was torn between being gratified it had gone as easily as it had, and having some lingering suspicion about just that very thing.

"You don't 'ave any objections, then?"

"No, Goniff is useful to me, even with his limitations; I'd hate for anything to interfere with that. And a few extra names would always come in handy."

{"I only hope I look as pompously naive as that whole acceptance would have made me. Well, I was trying to imitate Major Johns, and if I came anywhere close to him, I probably did okay."}

A quick handshake, and Grainger was gone.

Garrison sat back down, let Maude pour him another cup of coffee while he considered his options. Maybe it was time to call in a favor.

"Maude, I need to use your telephone, if that's alright? I have some arrangements to make."

"You paying that bastard off, Lieutenant? Don't think Goniff will be in favor of that." She wasn't in favor of it either, knew any payment would just ensure this was only the first of many such demands.

She was a little taken aback by the grin of sheer wicked mischief on Garrison's face.

"He'll get his payment, Maude. In fact, I'll see if I can't get him TOP payment for his efforts, maybe even a nice bonus."

Maude just snorted and shook her head; she'd seen that look in Peter's eyes a time or two, Caeide's as well, never mind Meghada, Miss Rue, and she figured Grainger was in for a few surprises.

 

 

**Afterwards - Mansion- Garrison's Office:**

Garrison was leaning back in his chair, watching Goniff as he paced and frowned and waved his arms in protest, a stream of invective pouring from him.

"Goniff. Shush, shush, calm down. Remember when I got that hit to the head, when my parents 'came visiting', telling me how much of a failure I was, how much of a disappointment? You chased them away, remember that? I do. I could see it in my head, so clearly, you flapping your hands, shooing them away like they were a pair of pesky ducks, a nuisance, maybe, but unimportant. You got rid of them. And, ever since then, when they decide to come back, start preaching again, I picture that - you scolding them and flapping your hands, and there they go, again running off. Well, this time, it was MY turn to do the chasing."

Goniff was still frowning, but now it was more of a thoughtful frown, thinking over what he'd been told.

Then, finally he spoke. "Canada. W'at made you think of Canada?"

Garrison shrugged, "it's where the plane was going. And it seemed far enough, at least for now."

Goniff tilted his head, studying Garrison's face. "Probably 'ad some right nasty things to say afore 'e left," he said, hesitantly.

That got another shrug, "so did my parents. You told me not to listen to them; I figured the same advice held true for him."

"Might repeat some of those nasty things to whoever is flying that plane," Goniff warned reluctantly.

"He might try. I don't think anyone is going to listen to him there either. In fact, the pilot mentioned putting a gag on him if he got out of line. I think he meant it. After all, the pilot asked whether he was supposed to wait til they reached dry land before he asked Taps Grainger to get out. When I told him I thought he really should, he asked whether he had to actually land the plane first. Seemed more than a little disappointed when I insisted he do that very thing, well, at least get CLOSE to landing the plane anyway. I left it up to his judgement just HOW close he should get."

The first smile Garrison had seen on Goniff's face broke through, a small one, but still a smile.

"Ei, you sent 'im off with Ian, didn't you?!! Sounds like 'im! Thought you said you didn't involve Gaida in this?"

"Oh, I didn't, not a word to her, I promise. It's just that Ian told me once that if there was any little thing I might need in the way of, uh, cleanup, just let him know. This seemed to qualify. Though, despite his advice, I really wasn't quite up to arranging an invitation for 'Taps' to sit down to tea with the Gam Caimileir. If he makes a pest of himself down the road, well, we'll see. I imagine tea is served on a daily basis in that household, not too much advance notice needed."

Now that faint smile turned into a broad grin, and then a sudden laugh burst forth.

"I imagine you're right about that. Well, 'opefully the old sod will stay over there, make 'imself to 'ome. I start seeing any Christmas cards with a return address that says 'Canada', though, think I might just burn them up front, on general principles. Need to give Mum and Aunt Moll a 'eads-up too."

"Sounds like a plan, Goniff. Now, how about we grab the guys and head down to the pub. I think we could all use a good drink."

"Don't think you're going to get any arguments about that. Any problem giving Gaida a call, seeing if she wants to come along? Or maybe we can stop there first? Bet she 'as something in the way of a nice snack. Think my appetite's starting to come back!"

 

**The Cottage:**

It was over dinner a few weeks later at the Cottage, Meghad relishing the cooking for her lads, all of them, including her brother Ian. As she was passing round the biscuits, she remembered something she'd been intending to ask but kept forgetting.

"Ian, what's this about a package you delivered to Thornville? M'Kera says it's been a right challenge finding the right place for it, but she's come up with just the spot finally. Mentioned it, him, getting ousted from the main community, and that the sub-camp didn't work out either. If I remember right, that leaves Bruinstown. Must be a hard nut; we haven't had to drop anyone in there for some time."

"Thornville?" Garrison asked. He knew it would be okay him asking, just as he knew not to be upset if they chose not to answer. Frankly, there were probably a whole lot of things he'd prefer not to know about Clan O'Donnell and this could easily be one of those things.

"Aye, in Canada. Not the most hospitable place in the world, in climate or accommodations, but it serves a purpose. And those of the Clan who live there seem to like it well enough. Well, they have more of a liking for cold temperatures than I have, certainly."

Ian grinned a wicked grin, looking at Garrison with mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, just a little errand I was running for a Friend, a bit of cleaning up to be taken care of, a 'thorny situation', you might say."

Garrison choked, knowing just what little errand Ian was talking about.

Goniff looked from one to the other, growing comprehension causing his eyes to twinkle.

"Like to 'ear more about that place, I would. This Thornville, AND that Bruinstown. Just w'at might someone who's a 'ard nut to likely to be dealing with there?"

Meghada looked at him, then at Garrison and then at her brother, Ian giving her an approving nod.

"A fair exchange. You give me the name of this supposed 'hard nut', perhaps the reason this 'Friend' thought he might be best sent avisiting, and I'll tell you more about Thornville AND Bruinstown. A deal?"

Ian and Garrison looked at Goniff, both feeling it was his call. He didn't think twice, just grinned and started the tale.

"Started with a letter, well, two letters in fact. Remember me telling you about the old sod w'at was married to me mum? Well, Taps Grainger was 'is name. Got called 'Taps' cause of 'is little 'abit of making 'is wishes known by way of little 'taps' of 'is fists. Well . . ."

Goniff filled in the beginning, at least his part; Garrison added his part, and by the time Ian was telling about loading the hogtied Taps Grainger into his plane and what followed after, they were all engrossed in the story.

"Started spouting off, and I wasn't much in the mood for listening, so I had Kelis stuff an old sock in his mouth. Stayed that way til I unloaded him at the strip outside Thornville. M'Kera, she's in charge there, gave him the usual 'welcome speech', let him know that what became of him was pretty much up to him. That there was a good life to be had, if a trifle harsh and demanding, if he chose to work and do his part and not cause trouble. If he decided that wasn't something he was interested in, well, there were other options. He started to get mouthy with her, and I figure he spent the next few days in Orientation, getting the facts of life explained to him, nice and simple-like. Most only spend two days before being merged into the community, but I had a feeling he was going to be a slow learner. Seems like I was right, if he's made it all the way to Bruinstown this fast."

"And this Bruinstown?" Chief asked, just knowing from that slightly malicious look on Ian's face that Taps hadn't ended up in a tropical paradise.

Ian looked at his sister, raising one brow in question.

Meghada chimed in, a look of grim satisfaction being the primary of the several emotions showing.

"Well, Thornville is a fairly tame setup, a village where everyone has a job to do, a place in the community, responsibilities. There are rules and expectations. Actually, M'Kera keeps things fairly on the relaxed side, so it's a comfortable enough place to be. The sub-camp is for those who need a little breather from all that comfort, to figure out it's not a given, not a guarantee. Most spend a few weeks there and are damned glad to make it back to Thornville and start trying to settle in. You screw up at the sub-camp, enough that Mathieu decides you're just not interested, he puts in a recommendation for relocation to Bruinstown."

She took a sip of coffee before continuing.

"Bruinstown is what M'Kera calls the very widely spaced set of cabins, only about twenty of them, located as far back in the mountains as you can get without wings. There's probably a good hundred miles between each of the cabins, as the crow flies, and those miles interspersed with forest and gulleys and ravines and a great, great many bears. Thus the name 'Bruinstown'. Supplies are dropped in by plane, but only when the signal flag is raised at the right time of the month. You forget, or for some reason there's no flag, there's no supplies. Water is available from melted snow, or rain, or a creek or river spur not too far off. You want wood for the fireplace, you chop and cut it yourself. Considering just how cold it gets there, you mostly do. If you manage, somehow, to find your way back out of that hundred-mile circle around your assigned cabin, you're fair game to any who come across you. You survive to make it all the way back to Thornville, you get bundled up and shipped right back."

There was dead silence around the table.

Then Casino said, thoughtfully, "a life sentence with no chance of parole."

Meghada smiled, and not a man at that table could resist a shudder at the sheer maliciousness in that smile.

"Exactly, Casino. Exactly. Unless whoever decided he should end up in Thornville in the first place changes their mind. AND provided the bears didn't get too hungry in the meantime, of course."

Goniff was staring down at the serving bowls on the table, obviously thinking very hard about something, and Garrison wondered if he'd maybe made a mistake in not inquiring about Ian's plans for Taps Grainger, discussing it with Goniff before making that call.

Then Goniff shrugged, seemingly having come to a resolution on whatever he'd been thinking about.

"Ei, Gaida, this was all great, you know, but w'at's for afters? Maybe a treacle tart or sweet biscuits? Could really go for some of that right about now."

"Do you think you might make do with a nice sponge with cherry preserves and sweet cream?"

The wide smile on Goniff's face, the equally enthusiastic ones on the other guys' faces, told her they could make do, well enough.

Garrison let out an amused hrummph. Seems he hadn't made a mistake after all. From the light kiss Meghada dropped on his head in passing, she was in full agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> References events in stories:  
> .'In Search of Perfection'  
> .'Gentlemen and Ladies'  
> .'Old Enemies'  
> .'Wrong Place, Wrong Time'


End file.
